Heretofore, quick coupling devices for joining two shafts in an end-to-end relation have employed spring-loaded devices and pins which work well in normal environmental conditions. However, more and more mineral exploration and well drilling and production operations are carried out in extremely cold, arctic-type conditions which require not only quick coupling devices which are not subject to freeze-up, as are the prior spring-loaded devices, but which also can be readily assembled by an operator without having to remove protective mittens or gloves.